Tal vez tú eres mi amor
by Cintia-2287
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: La música enriquece el alma. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Card Captors Sakura del grupo CLAMP. AU. OoC. ¿Qué tan cerca estás de la persona que dices amar y qué tan lejos de la que dices odiar?


**Tal vez tú eres mi amor**

Las preparaciones para el festival escolar se llevaban a cabo en la secundaria de Tomoeda. La clase A de primer año había ganado el derecho de utilizar el patio, por lo que estaban discutiendo que tipo de evento prepararían. Pero los encargados de armar el evento de la clase no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué insistes en algo tan infantil? Son historias para hacer dormir a los niños. —Insistía el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar.

—Lo que pasa es que te dan miedo las historias de terror, por eso estas en contra. —Le decía la chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

_**¡Es eso Li Syaoran tiene miedo de las historias de terror!**_

— ¿Qué a mí me da miedo que? No te escuché bien Kinomoto. —Le decía el joven irritado.

—Li, estamos discutiendo hace media hora acerca del tema y lo único que dijiste es que no aceptas mi propuesta, pero no has dado ninguna otra opción. La mayoría está de acuerdo con mi idea y ya que tenemos el patio podemos armar algo grandioso.

—Es solo que la historia de Sadako ya está muy gastada, ya no asusta a nadie. —Insistía el chico.

—Eso dilo luego de que leas el guion que preparó Naoko, claro si te atreves. —Lo desafiaba la muchacha.

—Cl..claro que me atreveré ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Bien, como Li aceptó finalmente ¡preparemos todo!—Decía alegremente la joven.

— ¡Momento, no dije que estaba de acuerdo!—Intentaba detenerla Li.

— ¡Manos a la obra!—Ignorando completamente al chico la oji verde fue a hablar con su grupo de amigas.

—Eso estuvo difícil Sakura. —Le decía una chica con el cabello negro y ojos azul violaceos.

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, se cómo manejarlo.

—Es que tal vez no deberíamos haber elegido a los dos como los encargados de nuestra clase.

—Pero es que son los más capacitados en este tipo de eventos.—Decía una chica de lentes y cabello corto.—Lo siento Sakura, si te cause problemas.

—Para nada Naoko, desde que leí la historia que escribiste he querido interpretarla. Pero los profesores no nos dejaban montarla como una obra de teatro. Así que de esta forma no tendrán excusas.—Decía la oji verde, que no se dio cuenta que Li estaba escuchando.

—¡Entonces está hecho! Yo me encargaré del vestuario, lo consultaré contigo Naoko.

—Chiharu y yo ayudaremos con la decoración.—Decía una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado.

—Sí, gracias chicas.—Naoko se había sonrojado, pues sabía que sus amigas hacían todo esto solo para representar una de sus historias.

Al terminar las clases Sakura regresaba a su casa pero sentía que caminaban detrás de ella, se giró rápidamente solo para ver a Li y hacerlo caer al suelo por el movimiento tan brusco que acaba de hacer.

—¿Li? ¿Qué diablos haces tan cerca? _**¿Cómo se acercó tanto sin que lo notara? **_

—¿Por qué no te cuelgas una campanilla al cuello? Así al menos le avisarías a la gente cada vez que te mueves.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¿Qué eres, un acosador?

—¡Quien querría acosarte, idiota! Simplemente venia leyendo y no vi que estabas adelante.

_**Cierto, había olvidado que vivimos a solo unas casas de distancia. Hemos estado volviendo casi juntos a casa los últimos seis años, desde que lo trasladaron de China. **_Pensaba Sakura.

—Ya no te enojes, solo me asustaste. Venga. Levántate víctima número uno. —Sakura le tendía la mano.

—Eso debería decirlo yo… un momento ¿Por qué víctima número uno?

—¿Hmp? Es el papel que te tocó en la obra, eres la primera víctima de Sadako.

—¿En qué momento decidieron eso?

—En clase, hicimos un sorteo escribiendo nuestros nombres en papeles.

— ¿Para eso eran? _**¡Diablos! Ni siquiera lo noté.**_

—Sí que eres despistado.

—Me dijiste que debía leer el libreto, así que eso he estado haciendo.

—Bueno, yo seré Sadako…—El joven la interrumpió sorprendido.

— ¿Tú? ¿No lo hará Daidouji?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo Tomoyo?

—Bueno, pues Sadako tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, su piel es muy blanca. Justo como Daidouji.

—Tú… ni siquiera has pasado de la segunda página ¿Verdad? _**¡Será desgraciado! Y dijo que lo estaba leyendo.**_

— ¿De qué hablas? _**La verdad no pasé ni la primera…**_

—Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que en la historia que escribió Naoko su Sadako tiene el cabello corto de color rojo sangre.

—Tú tampoco tienes el cabello color rojo.

—Lo teñiré para ese día.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Creí que te gustaba así como esta, y que la bestia de tu hermano te mataría si se te ocurriera teñirlo. _**A mí me agrada como está ahora.**_

_**Bueno, eso es verdad…pero solo yo llamo así a Touya. **_Sakura comenzaba a irritarse.

— ¿Qué rayos te importa lo que haga? Déjame en paz.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, desilusionarás a tu príncipe. Mira ahí viene.

Sakura vio como Yukito iba montado en su bicicleta. A diferencia de su hermano que había ingresado en la universidad de Tokyo, Yukito se había quedado en Tomoeda a cuidar de sus abuelos que eran muy ancianos.

—¡Yukito!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola pequeña Sakura ¿estás de paseo de con tu amigo?—La oji verde había olvidado por completo a Syaoran.

—¿Eh? No, solo volvíamos de la escuela. _**Espero que no se haga ideas raras. ¿De dónde saca que este tipo es mi amigo?**_

—Es bueno que alguien te acompañe a casa, pronto oscurecerá. Además Touya me encargó que te cuidara, pero puedo ser más permisivo que él. —Descaradamente el joven le guiñó un ojo a Li, quien se sonrojó levemente.

_**¡Este bastardo!**_ Pensaba Li.

— ¿De qué hablas Yukito?—Preguntaba la oji verde.

—De nada. Regresen pronto a casa, adiós chicos.

—Espera…¿Por qué se fue?

—Tú realmente eres lenta, Kinomoto.

—¿Y tú por qué dices eso?

—Anda, vamos. Tienes que preparale la cena a tu padre ¿No?

—¡Diablos! Se me olvidó por completo.

Como siempre salía corriendo y Syaoran solo la veía alejarse, el joven suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y corrió detrás de ella para asegurarse que llegara bien a casa. Como lo hacía siempre.

Al día siguiente la clase de Sakura comenzaba a arreglar lo que sería su "escenario", decidieron construir tres" habitaciones" diferentes, el café en el que se reunían las víctimas, la habitación de la casa en la que aparecía Sadako y la pequeña pagoda que rodeaba el aljibe de donde salía cada noche.

Decidieron realmente construir un aljibe, de dos metros de profundidad, por lo cual Sadako necesitaría una escalera para salir.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron tan profundo? Con un metro era más que suficiente.

—No te alteres Li, los chicos se emocionaron cavando mientras escuchaban música, además solo es un metro más.

—Pero si le sumas los ochenta centímetros supera tu altura y mucho ¿No es así? ¿Cómo vas a salir?

—Ya se resolverá, todo saldrá bien. Deja de preocuparte.

—Tú tomas todo a la ligera Kinomoto, eres muy irresponsable a veces.

—Si ya vas empezar tú quédate aquí y yo iré a ver los trajes.

La oji verde se fue dejando al chino discutiendo solo y al resto alejándose antes de que el joven se desquitara con ellos. Al llegar con las chicas azotó la puerta cuando la cerró.

— ¿Sakura estás bien?—Preguntaba la encargada de los disfraces, por suerte estaban solas. El resto había ido por más materiales.

—Lo siento Tomoyo, es que estaba discutiendo con Li.

—Para variar. Ustedes dos siempre están peleando, lo hacen desde el primer día que transfirieron a Li.

—Si él no se esforzara tanto haciéndome competencia en todo tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigos.

— ¿Sakura de qué hablas? ¡Ustedes son muy buenos amigos!

—¿Estás loca o te golpeaste la cabeza Tomoyo? Lo odio. Siempre está buscándome pelea.

—Eso es paranoia tuya, él siempre está cerca de ti cuidándote.

—¿Cuidándome? ¿Cuidándome de qué?—Se sorprendía la oji verde.

—Sakura eres tan distraída que no notaste que casi te asaltan dos veces en lo que va de la semana. Antes teníamos un sistema con Touya, alguien siempre te vigilaba. Pero desde que él se fue a Tokyo Li te ha estado vigilando en su lugar.

—Debes estar bromeando. _**¿Asaltos, sistema? ¿Qué rayos?**_

—Sakura ¿No te das cuenta que siempre están juntos? Ya sea en la escuela, festivales, viajes escolares, ¡Incluso se mudó a unas cuadras de tu casa! Recuerda ¿Cuándo fue que se mudó?

—Fue hace unos años… unos meses antes… de que Touya se fuera a Tokyo.

—¿No iba Yukito a comer varias veces en la semana antes de que Touya se mudara?

—Sí, pero ya no vino más…

—Luego de que vio cómo te cuidaba Li y que no necesitaría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Touya de cuidarte se quedó más tranquilo.

—Pero… yo a Yukito lo…

—Sakura, ¿en realidad es Yukito la persona que te gusta? Siempre te defendía de las bromas de tu hermano, ¿pero no es como otro hermano mayor?

—Yo… no lo sé. —Sakura se quedó impactada, jamás lo había considerado así.

—Piensa en eso. No puedo darte todas las respuestas, pero piensa en el cariño que le tienes a tu familia y piensa en el cariño que le tienes a Yukito, compáralos.

Sakura se quedó en shock, era como si alguien hubiese venido y le hubiera cambiado la identidad. Todo lo que creía en ese momento no era como ella lo creía. La habían colocado dentro de una rueda de hámster y la habían dejado girar libremente hasta que se chocó con la pared. Estaba confundida y debía ordenar sus pensamientos.

Caminó sin rumbo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba parada al lado del aljibe, no sabía cómo llegó allí pero por suerte no había nadie.

—Valla, a esto debe referirse Tomoyo cuando dice que soy una despistada.—Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a observar el aljibe.—Pero en verdad hicieron un gran trabajo.

_**Lástima, después del festival habrá que tirar este muro de piedra. Todavía está fresco.**_ Pensaba la joven mientras tocaba el borde.

Li llegaba cargando una escalera, había pasado media hora tratando convencer al conserje de la escuela para que se la prestara y había tenido que responsabilizarse por ella. Si se rompía o algo tendría que pagarla.

_**Al menos me aseguro que no vaya a quedarse atrapada ahí adentro. Qué raro, qué hace ahí parada. **_El chico dejó la escalera a un lado y trató de llamarla.

—Kinomoto ¿Qué haces ahí?

Sakura se dio vuelta muy rápido, al ver a Li se sorprendió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás olvidándose por completo del aljibe.

— ¡Cuidado Sakura!—Gritó Syaoran.

La parte del muro con el que Sakura chocó se desplomó y ella empezaba caer dentro, Li se apresuró y logró tomarla de la mano.

—¿Sakura estas bien?

La oji verde veía la cara de inmensa preocupación del chico, como si el mundo se fuera acabar si algo le pasara.

_**¿En qué momento se volvió así? Solo puedo recordar todas las peleas que tuvimos… todo lo que tuvimos.**_ La joven sonreía. _**Desde que llegaste, no recuerdo una sola vez que me haya sentido sola.**_

—¿Qué pasó con Kinomoto?

—¡Eso que importa ahora tonta!

—Li suéltame, si me sueltas ahora puedes ir a buscar ayuda. Si los dos nos caemos tendremos que esperar que alguien venga.—Ella empezaba a soltarse provocando pánico en el muchacho.

—¡Ni se te ocurra soltar mi mano!

—¡Idiota si me agarras así te vas a caer tú también!

Empezaron a discutir y como resultado los dos terminaron dentro del aljibe, allí quedaron un rato gritándose el uno al otro lo idiota que era. Cuando se calmaron, comenzaron a pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

—Li no está tan alto, si me haces patita puedo llegar al borde y salir. —El joven se quedó observándola.

—Kinomoto, tienes pollera.

—¿Hmp? Sí, es parte del uniforme.

— ¿Si te paras en mis manos con una falda tan corta que crees que pasaría?—Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente.

— ¡Ni que fueras semejante pervertido!

—¿A quién le dices pervertido? ¡Tú, incauta sin remedio!

—Está bien, ya me di cuenta que no estás moviendo el brazo izquierdo. ¿Te golpeaste al atraparme?

—No es nada.

Deliberadamente la chica usó su dedo para picarlo provocando en Syaoran una mueca de dolor.

—Bien, eso anula el que yo te haga patita y salgas tu primero. Tendremos que esperar.

—Como si tú aguantaras mi peso, tonta.

—Casi que prefiero que me llames Sakura en lugar de tonta.

—Lo pensaré.

—Oye Li.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué siempre estás cuidándome?—El joven chino la observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿En verdad crees que soy tan despistada? _**No pienso decirte que Tomoyo me lo contó**_.

—Si no eres tan despistada podrías ahorrarme trabajo, cuidarte a ti es más difícil que tener un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Li tú eres un niño rico, no tienes que trabajar.

—El dinero no es mío, es de mi familia. —Ella se rio con ganas.

—La gente rica dice eso. Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¡Que molesta, solo olvídalo!

—Dime. ¿Por qué lo haces?—Le dijo mirándolo tan cerca que sus narices podían rozarse con un leve movimiento.

—Tú… ¡cómo quieres que lo sepa! Simplemente no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que sé que estas bien. Tú y tu sonrisa, cuando estas triste incluso el día más soleado parece gris. ¡Si puedo verte sonreír siempre no me importa hacer horas extras cuidándote!

Sakura se asombró, aunque el joven miraba hacia otro lado sus orejas estaban rojas, estaba completamente avergonzado. Era como si hubiera declarado.

—Está bien, lo entiendo Syaoran.

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre tan repentinamente?

_**Tal vez eres mi amor, pero como apenas lo noté no te lo diré todavía. No quiero que se te suba a la cabeza.**_

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Y de dónde sale esta maldita lluvia de pétalos?

—Bueno, estamos en primavera después de todo.

—¡No hay ningún árbol en el instituto con estas flores!

—Simplemente las trajo el viento. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Envejecerás pronto.

—¡Por eso digo que eres una descuidada!

Ambos permanecieron en el interior del aljibe, mientras que en la superficie Tomoyo con una bolsa de pétalos arrojaba puñados al viento. Rika le susurraba al oído.

—Creo que te excediste, Li parece haberse lastimado.

—No puede ser tan serio si está discutiendo a todo pulmón con ella ¿O sí?

—Tu método de cupido es muy peligroso, recuérdame nunca pedirte ayuda.

—¿Cupido yo? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Que le pidieras a los chicos que cavaran más profundo de lo que tenían planeado, que se estén comiendo su "soborno" en la otra punta del instituto, que nos dieran el patio trasero en primer lugar y que estés aquí esparciendo pétalos.

—Eso requeriría meses de preparación Rika, no tengo tanto tiempo libre.

—En serio, recuérdame nunca pedirte ayuda. ¿No van a notar lo de los pétalos?

—El amor delicioso de primavera es como la estética de una virgen que florece. Un amor de primavera debe ir acompañado de flores.

Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki llegaron con las chicas.

— ¿Todavía los tienen ahí abajo?—Preguntaba Chiharu.

—¿Qué le pasó al aljibe?—Decía Naoko.

—Un pequeño accidente, ningún plan es perfecto.—Bromeaba Rika.

—Pero este se acerca, mira que pedirme escribir una historia de terror sabiendo que Sakura la amaría y provocar todo esto. En serio Tomoyo, me quito el sombrero ante ti.

Rika observó inmediatamente a Tomoyo, quien comenzó a silbar mirando el cielo.

—Sabían que en la antigüedad los padres probaban a los pretendientes de sus hijas dejándolos encerrados en un pozo toda una noche.—Decía Yamazaki.

—Sí, sí. Y si aguantaban toda la noche podían cortejar a las jóvenes ¿no?—Chiharu ya lo arrastraba de la oreja.

—No. Veras después de pasar la prueba del padre, aun debían pasar la de la madre, el hermano mayor, los abuelos…

—Si claro. Nos adelantamos chicas.

—El vecino, su perro…

—Esos dos también son una pareja interesante.—Decía Tomoyo.

—Te ruego no hagas nada, si los dejas encerrados Chiharu podría asesinar a Yamazaki.—Decía Rika.

—¡Que exagerada!—Se quejaba Tomoyo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Nos caímos en el pozo!—Gritaba Syaoran.

—¿Vas a sacarlos ya?

—Bueno, ya pasó bastante tiempo.

Minutos después Sakura y Syaoran salían del pozo. El brazo de él no solo estaba lastimado, se lo había quebrado. La culpa invadió a Tomoyo y a forma de disculpa consiguió que Sakura fuera su enfermera personal. Pero cómo siguió esta historia y que pasó con la obra lo sabremos la próxima vez.


End file.
